Saint and sinner
by DaisukeSenshiLegend
Summary: Le Docteur savait que des milliards de personnes souffraient et comptaient sur lui, il savait aussi que l'occasion de se débarrasser du Maître venait de se présenter à lui. The Year That Never Was. Missing moment.


Disclaimer: Doctor Who est la propriété de la BBC.

 **Saint and sinner**

La sensation d'un bec qui lui picorait la joue tira le Docteur de sa torpeur, aussitôt une douleur lancinante se réveilla dans sa jambe droite. Il baissa les yeux, la cheville était enflée et du sang avait coagulé en formant des motifs abstraits.

D'un geste de la main il chassa le corbeau qui continuait de lui meurtrir le visage, l'oiseau s'envola et se percha sur une branche avec un petit bruit moqueur.

Un goutte-à-goutte rougeâtre qui s'écrasait sur une pierre plate attira son attention et lui fit lever le regard. Un corps qu'il identifia comme celui du pilote – était accroché près de la cime et maintenu en l'air par une branche qui le transperçait à hauteur du poumon gauche.

La scène macabre donna un coup au cœur au Docteur, il détestait voir des morts et il en voyait bien trop depuis quelques mois, depuis que son plan avait tourné au fiasco sur le Valiant.

Il eut une pensée émue pour le pauvre homme, mais il n'y avait rien qu'il puisse faire pour lui à l'heure actuelle. En revanche, si il parvenait à annuler le paradoxe...

Pour l'instant il y avait plus urgent, il venait de reprendre conscience après le crash d'un hélicoptère et il y avait sans doute des blessés à aider, tous n'avaient pas pu finir comme ce malheureux pilote, il le refusait. Il le refusait tout en sachant que si c'était pourtant le cas il ne pourrait rien y changer.

Il marcha vers la fumée noire et malodorante qui devait indiquer la carcasse de l'appareil d'un pas pressé, tout en appréhendant ce qu'il allait y trouver.

Le véhicule renversé gisait sur le flanc, ouvert sur la longueur comme un animal éventré. Des débris jonchés le sol tout autour, pièces de carlingues, sièges éjectés...Mais ce n'était pas ce qu'il recherchait.

Une forme humanoïde était étendue en travers d'un fauteuil, la tête renversée en arrière, mais elle restait trop éloignée pour que le Docteur puisse apercevoir ses traits, il lui fallait s'approcher d'avantage.

Le Docteur s'apprêta à se précipiter vers l'hélicoptère quand une gigantesque boule de feu embrasa l'appareil. Le goût amer de la colère et du désespoir empli sa bouche, était-ce trop demandé que de pouvoir sauver au moins une seule personne ? Depuis une dizaine de mois ses journées étaient rythmées par les mises à mort qu'on le contraignait à observer sans pouvoir intervenir, des mises à mort les plus macabres et sordides les unes que les autres.

L'ironie de la situation le frappa d'un coup avec la force d'un judoon en pleine course. Il restait quelqu'un à sauver, le Maître était toujours en vie, il pouvait le sentir, il y avait ce léger bourdonnement dans son crâne qui lui indiquait la présence d'un autre Seigneur du Temps.

Deux hommes étaient morts dans un accident tragique et la personne qui en était – indirectement – responsable était en vie, du moins pour l'instant, le crash l'avait peut-être suffisamment blessé pour mettre en danger – si ce n'est ses jours – au moins sa regénération actuelle.

Il lui fallait trouver le Maître et rapidement. Le Docteur reprit sa marche, son pantalon était déchiré et les hautes herbes lui chatouillaient les pieds. Il avait beau fouiller tout autour de la zone de crash, son homologue gallifreyan était introuvable.

Finalement, il trouva par hasard son vieil ennemi. Le Maître était assis contre un arbre et à moitié dissimulé par les ombres et la végétation. Le Docteur se précipita vers lui, inquiet.

-Koschei !

Le Maître prononça une phrase inintelligible qui devait être quelque chose comme « ne m'appelle pas comme ça » et prit d'une quinte de toux il cracha un sang à moitié coagulé et malodorant.

Le crash l'avait salement amoché, son bras gauche pendait le long de son corps – on pouvait voir l'os brisé qui perçait à travers la peau – et du sang coulait abondamment du haut de son crane.

Sa tête bascula sur le coté et le Docteur sut qu'il n'était plus avec lui, l'inquiétude qui se tortillait dans sa poitrine tel un ver enfla d'un coup.

-Reste avec moi !

Les doigts du Docteur glissèrent sur le cou du Maître à la recherche d'un pouls, le double battement était présent, faible mais présent. Il remarqua – avec une certaine horreur – à quel point le cou de son ennemi paraissait fragile entre ses mains, il lui aurait suffit de serrer un peu...Personne n'en saurait rien, et après l'annulation du paradoxe le Maître serait de retour, en vie, il aura tué une fois de plus et personne n'en saura jamais rien, personne sauf lui-même.

Si il avait l'intention de laisser le Maître vivre il lui fallait agir rapidement, le tyran avait besoin de soins de toute urgence. Le Docteur se redressa après avoir glissé le bras du Maître sur ses épaules, à part porter sa némésis sur son dos il ne voyait pas comment faire.

Oh, il savait bien qu'on devait éviter de transporter un blessé, surtout un blessé grave, mais dans l'état actuel des choses partir chercher de l'aide en laissant son ennemi seul serait revenu à le condamner à coup sur. Et puis il n'était pas certain de trouver quelqu'un qui accepte d'aider le Maître.

Alors il se mit à avancer avec son homologue Seigneur du Temps avachi inconscient sur son dos, en longeant la lisière des bois et en essayant de faire abstraction de sa cheville blessée.

Il avait déjà eu des blessures bien pire que ça, à peine quelques mois plus tôt il avait dû être congelé après avoir était possédé par un soleil, une autre fois il avait volontairement changé toute la structure de son corps pour tenter d'échapper à des individus qui le traquaient. Et puis, il y avait ce jour où il avait dû utiliser le Moment, la douleur avait été plus psychologique que physique mais elle avait été pire que tout.

Au bout d'une demi-heure de marche il tomba sur une maison isolée et visiblement abandonnée, quoique vu le contexte actuel ça ne l'aurait pas étonné que ses occupants manque juste de moyens pour la retaper. Par précaution il frappa à la porte, tout en espérant très fort que la demeure se révèle effectivement déserte.

Seul le silence lui répondit, toujours ce silence pesant. Avec la sensation de faire quelque chose de mal il appuya sur la poignée, la porte n'était pas fermée à clef.

Les lieux dégageaient une impression de temps figé, comme si leurs occupants risquaient de revenir d'un instant à l'autre.

-Il ne reviendront pas, déclara le Maître dans un éclair de conscience et de lucidité.

-Comment...

Mais trop tard, le Maître avait sombré de nouveau dans l'inconscience. Le Docteur ne voulait pas tant lui demander comment il savait qu'ils ne seraient pas déranger, la réponse était évidente, mais comment il se sentait et il en culpabilisait. Des millions, non des milliards de personne souffraient et lui s'inquiétait pour leur bourreau. Il essayait de se convaincre qu'il prenait soin du Maître comme il aurait prit soin de n'importe qui mais il savait que c'était faux.

Le Docteur déposa la blessé sur le canapé du salon et parti chercher de quoi le soigner dans la salle de bain. Il ne restait pas grand chose dans l'armoire à pharmacie mais il parvint à dénicher des bandages et du désinfectant.

Un bruit de chute le fit sursauter.

-Maître !

Le Maître – en tentant de se lever – avait chuté au pied du sofa.

-Tu ne dois pas bouger, pas dans ton état.

Après avoir posé rapidement ce qu'il avait dans ses mains sur une table le Docteur aida son vieil ennemi à se relever et à se rasseoir sur le canapé. Il n'avait pas trouvé d'anesthésiant et savait que le Maître risquait de ne pas se laisser faire.

-Il y a un téléphone dans le couloir, le Valiant peut être joint pour obtenir une équipe de secours...

-Ne t'avise pas !

-Tu pourras être soigné. _Et moi aussi._

-Ils me tueront.

Le Maître avait ouvert les yeux et le fixait du regard, ce qui le mettait horriblement mal à l'aise. Le Docteur déglutit.

-Tu as besoin de soin.

-Tu es un docteur non, fais ton boulot, siffla le fou aux tambours entre ses dents.

Mais à peine le Docteur eut-il posé un coton imbibé d'alcool sur le bras de son ennemi qu'il fut repousser brutalement.

-Ne me touches pas !

La lucidité soudaine du Maître venait de s'éteindre comme un feu balayé par la pluie, il se débattit pendant toute la durée des soins, donna des coups de pied, griffa, mordit, et feula comme un chat lorsque l'os brisé fut remit en place. Le Docteur parvint tout de même à lui bander le bras. Il restait maintenant à s'occuper de la tête du blessé, en espérant qu'il ne soit pas encore moins coopératif.

Oh, et puis mince, il y avait rien qui l'obligeait à travailler dans ces conditions, déjà qu'il soignait son tortionnaire en sachant qu'il n'aurait rien en retour...Par une impulsion rapide sur sa nuque, il paralysa son patient, il savait bien que c'était risqué, un tel geste pouvait avoir des conséquences dramatiques si mal exécuté...Mais bon maintenant que c'était fait autant en profiter.

 _Par Rassilon_ , la blessure du Maître était encore plus moche qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Le crane était fracturé et à un endroit l'os blanc s'était même subtilisé pour laisser apparaître ce qui ressemblait à une éponge rosâtre. Le Docteur repensa à ce médecin français qui – en défaisant les bandages d'un soldat pendant la Grande Guerre – s'était retrouvé avec une moitié de cerveau dans les mains.

Cela aurait été si facile d'appuyer et de rendre le Maître inoffensif...

Le Docteur banda la tête de son ennemi, il n'y avait plus qu'à s'en remettre aux capacités de guérison des Seigneurs du Temps. Ne pouvant rien faire de plus, il s'affaira à panser ses propres blessures. Puis, remarquant que son meilleur ennemi claquait des dents dans son sommeil, il l'attira contre lui, sachant très bien que étant donné les températures corporels des membres de son espèces ce n'était pas l'idéal pour réchauffer quelqu'un. Mais bon, toutes les couvertures avaient été emportées, alors il faisait avec ce qu'il avait...

Le même schéma se répéta pendant plusieurs jours, il changeait les bandages du Maître puis pansait ses blessures, avant de s'occuper des siennes.

Jusqu'à ce matin, où en retirant les bandages de la veille de son patient, il constata que pour la première fois ils n'étaient pas imbibés de sang.

Dans les heures qui suivirent, ils furent récupérés et escorté jusqu'au Valiant qui planait sinistrement dans le ciel.

Le lendemain le Japon brûlait.


End file.
